


American Secrets

by Mythgirl411



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: America. The bubbly and happy country is personified in one person. Or is that true? One day the countries discover the truth that only the North and South American countries know. America is actually two personifications and not only that but that states are personified also. What happens as these truths come out and things are revealed? Let's see.
Relationships: America/Confederate America (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	American Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few secrets are revealed and things get hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the characters real quick then get to the story.

_Narrator pov_  
Today was just a normal day at the World Meeting except for one thing. America was acting a little different then normal and everyone kept hearing a slight southern accent coming from the American. They were currently in Washington D.C. and the meeting was going relatively alright. 

During a break America, Mexico, and Canada went off to talk. Some of the other countries followed wanting to know what was going on. They found the room the North American Trio was in and listened in.   
"Are you crazy?! You could be caught Mia." They heard Mexico, Gabriela, said with a hiss. They heard a female sigh and the female voice spoke with a heavy southern accent.   
"You know Alfred couldn't make it and DC still hates them so I had to come. Besides no one has noticed and if they have they probably brushed it off. Damn countries ain't even able to tell the difference in any thing let alone each other. They're too full of themselves." Gabriela snorted.  
"Point taken but still South. They think you died during the Civil War."   
"I know. But he's my brother Gabi. He needed this. He needed a break. He rarely gets them what with dealing with everything. He does so much just to make sure everyone else is fine that he forgets about himself sometimes." Canada spoke next.  
"We know Ami. We just don't want you hurt. The countries think you and Alfred fought and he killed you. They think you hate each other." The other female snorted.   
"Well they ain't technically wrong. We did hate each other."   
"Key word being did." The other countries continued to listen till they heard a gun clicking into place behind them. All the countries jumped and spun around to see a very familiar face. D.C. America's personified capital who hated them with a passion. D.C. glared at the other countries then spoke up.  
"Ma. They been listenin in." The door opened and America stepped out. Now the other countries knew something was up.   
"Well ya'll ain't as stupid as I remember." Mexico sighed and rolled her eyes while Canada let a small chuckle escape. England spoke.   
"South."   
"Hello Brit. Been a while ain't it?"   
"You were supposed to be dead."   
"Yeah well plans change. D.C. lower the gun please. They ain't stupid enough to start a world war here." D.C. lowered the gun and spoke.  
"Yeah. I beg to differ Mom." South snorted and smiled.   
"Point taken." She turned her attention to the very nervous countries.  
"Oh relax. I ain't gonna hurt any of you. At least not right now. But just know if I ever hear of ya'll insulting Alfred again like you been doin I will make you regret it." England spoke up.  
"You are the one who caused him so much pain."   
"You are so not one to talk lobsterback. Or is D.C. wanting to kill you not proof enough?"   
"Amelia!!" Both Matthew and Gabriela shouted. South rolled her blue eyes and spoke.   
"I'm gonna call Al and check in. D.C. no killing them please."   
"No promises." South crossed her arms.  
"Washington D.C."   
"Okay! I won't kill them." Amelia looked at D.C. for a second then left satisfied with his answer. D.C. spoke.   
"So why don't you all go back into that room and I'll politely explain why if you hurt my mother I will make you wish you had never existed." Canada spoke.   
"D.C."  
"She said not to kill them Uncle Matt. She didn't say anything about not threatening to kill them." Matthew sweat-dropped. D.C., scratch that, all the American kids were like that. They tended to find loopholes but D.C. and the 13 were the absolute worst about it. 

Once the countries were in the room and sitting down England spoke.   
"Why did you keep this quiet?" England asked Mexico and Canada. Mexico shrugged her shoulders and spoke.  
"Our sister asked us to and Alfred agreed it was the best move. You all would have gone crazy if you knew that Mia was still alive. Because you think she is a danger."   
"She is a danger!" Arthur yelled. D.C. cocked his gun.   
"Try me lobsterback. I dare you."   
"Darren Clark Jones behave yourself please." Everyone saw Amelia standing there with her arms crossed. She was also in her true female attire. Amelia turned her attention to the countries and they tried not to shiver at the ice in her gaze.   
"Al wants to see all of you at the house." Amelia turned then spoke.  
"Oh. And give my brother any crap about this and I'll make sure D.C. delivers on his threat and I'll add in also." Mexico laughed while Canada held a small smile.  
"There's the hermana I know." Mexico said. Amelia rolled her eyes but smiled at her sister. 

When they got to the house a young girl with black hair and blue green eyes opened the door.   
"Mom. You're back."   
"I am Violet. Where is Alfred?"   
"Dad is upstairs in his room." Amelia nodded her head then spoke.   
"Matt. Gabi. Could you show them around a little? I need to talk to Al." Matthew nodded his head and smiled at his sister.   
"Go." Once Amelia had left Violet spoke.  
"Who are they?" Matthew chuckled nervously while Gabriela sweat dropped. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
